Bucky
by ettoile
Summary: Bucky avait-il dit, mais qui est ce Bucky ? Son esprit réfléchissait, essayer. Il devait mener à bien sa mission et se concentra, sa voix résonnant encore profondément en lui. (OS. Fini.)


**Disclaimer :** **l'univers ne m'appartient pas, les personnages sont à Marvel (que je vénère).**

\- Bucky…

Il avait dit ça avec une telle expression sur son visage…

\- Qui est ce Bucky ? avais-je répondu.

Oui, qui ?

Peu importe qui. Une mission est une mission. Les ordres sont les ordres.

Je m'avançais de nouveau lorsque la rousse que je croyais mourante me tira dessus. Le projectile toucha une voiture juste derrière et je profitais de l'explosion et de la confusion pour m'enfuir. HYDRA ne voudrait pas que je sois capturé. Je serais faible en ce cas, abandonné, battu, torturé.

Mon retour au camp se fit dans le brouillard le plus total. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour y parvenir. Une seule chose était présente et occupé mes pensées : sa voix. « Bucky » avait-il dit, étonné ou désespéré, avec ce regard de chien battu. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus profonds, cette carrure, cette voix…oh oui, cette voix. Elle faisait écho dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Des méandres cachés, ensevelis, enchaînés. Et la pieuvre rouge ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne. Oh ça non. Sa lèvre fendue pouvait en témoigner.

Giflé. On l'avait giflé. _Il_ l'avait giflé. Et pour quelle raison ? Juste parce qu'il était dans ses putains de pensées merde ! La mission n'avait pas vraiment été un succès, ça il le savait, et il savait qu'une punition et une remise à niveau seraient au menu. Mais une gifle ? Une PUTAIN de gifle parce qu'il avait la tête ailleurs ? Si tant est qu'il avait la tête quelque part…

« Bucky »

Il chassait la voix mais elle revenait sans cesse.

\- L'homme sur la passerelle, qui est-ce ?

 _L'autre_ soutint son regard sans répondre, aussi il continua.

\- Je le connais…je crois que je le connais.

\- Tu l'as rencontré lors d'une précédente mission la semaine dernière.

Des mots. Vides. Vides de sens et d'émotions. Ou bien était-ce de la colère qu'il voyait dans _son_ regard ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il posait des questions ? Parce qu'il réfléchissait ?

« Bucky »

Ce prénom résonnait dans son esprit. Qui était-ce ? Qui était ce Bucky ? Pourquoi ce prénom lui parlait-il ? Mais plus encore, pourquoi ce soldat lui–

\- AAAAHHHH !

Douleur. Atroce. Fulgurante. Des électrochocs. Puis des images. Des sons. Des paroles en langue étrangère, peut-être du russe ou du socovien. Et, à nouveau, le vide se fit dans sa mémoire. Un vide complet, total.

« Bucky »

Ce mot résonnait tel un murmure au creux de son oreille. Ce seul mot, cette voix, telle une flamme crépitant dans les ténèbres. Il avait envie de la suivre, de lui répondre. Il _devait_ la suivre, la comprendre. Ses pensées furent stoppées le temps d'écouter les ordres de sa prochaine mission : stopper et tuer quiconque s'opposera à la prise de pouvoir d'HYDRA sur le SHIELD.

Ok, mission facile, no soucy ! Il remit son masque en place et sortit de la base, flanqué de mercenaires. A quoi leur servait-il déjà ? Il avait l'impression de faire tout le boulot. Majoritairement c'était vrai, mais en y réfléchissant, les avoir avec lui servaient de distraction pour les ennemis. Leur mort était utile, des pions parfait lui permettant d'avancer plus vite. Sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois l'équipement prêt il monta dans le camion et en route pour la nouvelle mission ! Une mission lui permettant, peut-être, des éclaircissements… Il fronça les sourcils, sentant que sa tête s'emballait à nouveau. Réfléchissait, essayer.

« Souvenirs, doux souvenirs, où êtes-vous donc cacher ? Dans le fin fond de ma tronche et je commence à craquer. »

Il inspira lourdement et se concentra. Le bâtiment du SHIELD en vue. Un faible mot résonnant dans son esprit.

« Bucky »

 **Et voilà les amis ! Je suis en train de revoir Le soldat de l'hiver (oui oui, à 3h du matin) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. Ma première fois avec Bucky ! Mais je l'aime tellement, de plus en plus. Je vais ptet commencer à écrire du Steve/Bucky (un nom pour ce fandom ? dites-le moi !). Je voulais faire plus long mais mon cerveau ne suit pas vu que je suis crevée haha. J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **EDIT : on m'a dit que c'était le Stucky, c'est ça ? En tout cas ça sonne bien. Je me suis rendu compte en le traduisant que j'ai commencé à écrire à la première personne et ensuite je suis passée à la troisième XD pourtant ça m'a même pas gêné, comme si c'était normal ! Je laisse comme ça, j'espère que ça vous gênera pas trop x) Je ferais plus attention à l'avenir !**


End file.
